


De vacaciones con la profe! - Día 1

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Innocence, Kid Goten, Omorashi, Pee, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	

-Señorita Ana, queda mucho para llegar? Me aburro un poquillo, la verdad...  
-Oh, no te preocupes, cariño, ya queda poco! En unos 10 minutos aproximadamente llegaremos!  
Goten, quien había cumplido los 5 añitos hace poco, estaba muy entusiasmado. Su abuelito y su mamá habían tenido que llevar a su hermanito Gohan a un sitio para hacer unos exámenes finales o algo por el estilo, y su profesora y tutora del cole, la señorita Ana, con quien se llevaba muy bien, se había comprometido a hacer de canguro y llevárselo a la casa de verano de sus padres, doña Ángela y don Antonio, en el pueblecito playero de Matalascañas, donde Goten pasaría 4 noches. Y el pequeñín estaba muy ilusionado! No solo porque iba a pasar 5 días con su querida señorita Ana, sino porque, además, no iba a la playa desde que era un bebé, por lo que, para él, bañarse allí sería como una nueva y divertida experiencia. Además, siguiendo la política de su cole, la profe Ana se había comprometido a dejar que Goten estuviera todo el día (excepto por la noche) desnudito, lo cual también contentaba al pequeño. Ir a la playa con el culito y la pilila al aire? Que chulo!

Quienes también estaban muy contentos por toda esta situación eran doña Ángela y don Antonio. La mujer se sentía muy feliz, no solo por la llegada y visita de su hija, sino también porque había traído a la casa a un niño pequeño. Doña Ángela amaba a los niños (ojalá su hija Ana no tardara mucho en darle nietos!), y si además esos niños eran tan guapos, buenos y cariñosos como Goten, mejor todavía. No hace falta decir que, desde el primer minuto, se enamoro del pequeño. Por otra parte, don Antonio, a quien, a diferencia de su esposa, no le agradaban mucho los niños, acabó también cayendo ante los encantos, arte y buen humor de Goten, con quien acabó llevándose muy bien. Hasta tal punto llegó la "popularidad" de Goten que incluso Nelson, el gato de la familia, parecía alegre por toda esta situación! Goten le trató muy bien durante su estancia, jugando con él, dándole de comer en ocasiones y acariciándole mucho.

Debido a que, cuando Ana y Goten llegaron a la casa, ya se había pasado prácticamente la hora de merendar, decidieron posponer la visita a la playa para el día siguiente, debido a que ya era demasiado tarde, lo cual al principio no gustó mucho a Goten, aunque lo acabó entendiendo. Para compensar al pequeño, decidieron sacar una antigua pequeña piscina hinchable y colocarla en el patio interior de la casa, en el que se entraba por la cocina, para que Goten se entretuviera y refrescara, lo cual agradeció mucho el niño, quien, por supuesto, completamente desnudito (para regocijo de doña Ángela, quien le alabó por el tamaño y la belleza de su pilila), se bañó en ella, trayéndose, además, unos muñequitos suyos para jugar en ella, ante la vigilancia de doña Ángela, quien se encontraba limpiando y fregando la cocina, mientras Ana y don Antonio veían la televisión en el salón.

-Doña Ángela...  
-Jeje, como que "doña Ángela"? Llámame abuela Ángela, cariño, que estamos en familia!  
-Ah, jiji, perdona abuelita Ángela! Te apetece jugar conmigo a los Action Men?  
-Perdona cariño, ahora no puedo, porque estoy limpiando la cocina, pero, cuando termine, si quieres, juego contigo, vale?- le respondió doña Ángela a Goten, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras Goten asentía alegre, con la pilila al aire y muñecos en ambas manos. Se veía tan adorable!  
-Vale!- respondió Goten, volviéndose a la piscina para seguir jugando con sus Action Men. Que bien se lo estaba pasando!

Sin embargo, esa diversión se interrumpió un ratito después, cuando a Goten, de repente, le empezaron a entrar ganas de hacer pipí. Oh oh, no había hecho pipí en toda la tarde! Al principio, intentó ignorarlo, ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza decírselo a doña Ángela, y siguió jugando a sus muñecos como si nada estuviera pasando. Sin embargo, las ganas de hacer pipí fueron en aumento, y, al poco rato, ya no podía aguantarse mucho más. Se lo tenía que decir a Ángela sí o sí.

-Abuelita, tengo un problema.  
-Qué ocurre, cariño?- respondió Ańgela, sorprendida ante el gesto de preocupación del pequeño.  
-Me han entrado muchas ganas de hacer un pipí. Me dejas ir al baño cuando me seque, porfa?- pidió Goten, con ambas manos en su ahora erecta pilila.  
-Pipí? Ahora? Pues ahora mismo me temo que no puedes, porque acaba de fregar la cocina. Lo siento, corazón.  
-Qué?- respondió Goten alarmado, manoseándose fuertemente la pilila y moviendo el culito haciendo el baile del pipí- Por favor abuelita, necesitó pasar, que tengo mucho pipí!  
-Ya, si te entiendo perfectamente, Goten. Pero lo siento mucho, no te puedo dejar pasar. No te puedes aguantar más?  
-La verdad es que no... Se... se me va a escapar...- gimió Goten, con lagrimillas en los ojos y temblando, con las manos apretándose en la entrepierna, como intentando que no saliera el chorrito de pipí.

Ángela se sentía fatal. El pobre realmente se estaba haciendo pipí, y no podía aguantarse más. Pero por otro lado, la cocina estaba demasiado mojada como para pasar...

Hasta que, de repente, echándole un vistazo al patio interior, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Goten, cariño, ves esa cajita con piedrecitas de ahí?- le dijo a Goten, señalándole con el dedo lo que le estaba describiendo- Es la caja de arena de Nelson. Quieres hacer pipí ahí?  
-Qué!? En la cajita de arena de Nelson!?- respondió Goten sorprendido- Pero... no se molestará si hago mi pipí ahí...?- preguntó, preocupado.  
-Jaja, pues claro que no, cariño!- respondió Ángela, entre risas ante la inocente ocurrencia del pequeño- Venga, ve a hacer pipí, campeón!  
-Vale!- respondió Goten, entusiasmado, corriendo con las manos en la pilila hacia la caja. No es que le hiciera mucha gracia hacer pipí en la caja de arena de un gato, pero es que... no se podía aguantar el pipí ni un segundo más!

Todo ocurrió bastante rápido. Goten, al llegar a la altura de la caja de arena de Nelson, abriéndose un poco de piernas y dejando suelta su erecta y vibrante pilila, se puso en posición propicia para el pipí. En unos segundos, un grande y hermoso chorro de pipí empezó a salir de su infantil pene. Aaaaah, que gustirrinín... Ángela no pudo evitar reír ante tan graciosa escena. Finalmente, el chorrito de pipí cesó, Goten se sacudió la pilila para quitarse cualquier gotita molesta y se volvió con una gran sonrisa hacia Ángela.

-Bieeeeen, buen trabajo Goten, hiciste pipí!- le dijo, aplaudiendo.  
-Jeje, gracias! Oye abuelita, siento mucho todas las molestias. Pero es que no me podía aguantar más...  
-Oh, no pasa nada, corazoncito, te entiendo! No tienes por qué pedir perdón!- le "reconfortó", poniéndose a su altura, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un besito en la mejilla- Oye, yo ya he terminado de limpiar la cocina. Quieres que juegue contigo ahora?  
-Por supuesto!- respondió Goten, entusiasmado, abrazándola y respondiéndole con otro besito en la mejilla. Que amables eran los papás de la señorita Ana! Que bien se lo iba a pasar allí en Matalascañas! :D


End file.
